


Survive

by harohappiP



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harohappiP/pseuds/harohappiP
Summary: An AU where Sayo and Hina were both aware of the challengeBased off of the helperhimari au on twitter





	Survive

“If you open the door, Hina will die, if you push the button, Hina will live, simple as that. You have thirty minutes to decide, goodluck Hikawa Sayo.”

“.....”  
“I don’t have to worry then! onee-chan will definitely save me!” Hina hummed to herself, strapped to the chair.  
“.....”  
5 minutes passed, Hina’s still humming, 15 minutes pass, 20 minutes pass.  
“Onee-chan?”  
“...Hina”  
“Hm? Onee-chan? what’s wrong, I can’t say this isn’t funny because I know you’re not the type to joke around, press the button?” Hina said, fear hinted in her voice.  
Hina’s voice snapped Sayo out of her strange dilemma, and she walked forward to press the button.  
But Hina’s single sentence froze her into place.  
“Ah, could it be onee-chan, you’re going to open the door for me to die?” Hina said, as if she didn’t want to believe it herself.  
“T-That’s not!”  
“I see.. so that’s how it is.. it’s okay, onee-chan! you can open the door.”  
“That’s not it! I’m going to save you!” Sayo ran to push the button, but then she heard the admin speak.  
“It’s been 30 minutes, because you didn’t choose, Hikawa Hina will be eliminated by default”  
“...!”  
“It’s okay onee-chan, it’s okay.” Hina said, as if she was trying to convince herself as well.  
The walls became glass, they could see eachother, then the blade appeared, slowly creeping onto Hina.  
“Onee-chan? I really really like you know what? I wanted to be like you, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to like me.”  
“.....”  
“If me disappearing will make everything okay, then that’s fine with me, I admired you so much, I love the sound of your guitar, I’m really happy you were finally able to find something.. that separates yourself from me!” Hina said, with a smile on your face.  
“But me picking up the guitar took that away from you didn’t it? I’m sorry.. I’m stupid after all so I wasn’t able to notice!” She laughed.  
Please don’t say anything else.  
Don’t say anymore.  
Sayo felt like everything around her was shutting down, everything around her was crumpling.  
“But I wish you could have told me.. you didn’t want to lose to me didn’t you? I just wanted to.. I just wanted to be with you.”  
“Ahaha this is bad, I’m trying so hard to keep on a strong facade for you but I can’t, onee-chan, I’m scared, I don’t want to die, why didn’t you... well, it’s a given of course! I love you onee-chan, but you’ve always hated me haven’t you? I’ve always been hurting and hurting you.. so it’s a given!”  
“You’re wrong!” Sayo yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
“I couldn’t tell you.. I couldn’t tell you! I wanted to get along with you! I wanted to treat you like you treat me! But I didn’t have anything.. I didn’t have anything that made me special, I was always inferior to you, and I hated that. Hina, I’m sorry.. I’m sorry...” she blurted everything out.  
“Then that makes me happy, hey, promise me something?” Hina said, tears overflowing as the blade slowly reached her throat.  
“Survive, Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best haha but enjoy


End file.
